1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist joint performance measuring device and, more particularly, to a wrist joint performance measuring device for measuring the torque and the movement angle of a wrist joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional wrist joint performance measuring device 9 including a base 91 and a pivotal measurement table 92. The pivotal measurement table 92 includes an operation face 921. The pivotal measurement table 92 is pivotable relative to the base 91, such that the operation face 921 can face upwards or forwards in relation to the base 91. The conventional wrist joint performance measuring device 9 further includes a measurement module 93 having an immobile member 931, a rotational member 932, and a torque sensor. The immobile member 931 is fixed to and protrudes from the operation face 921. The rotational member 932 rotatably protrudes out of the operation face 921. The torque sensor is mounted in the base 91 and is indirectly connected to the rotational member 932 for measuring the torque of the rotational member 932. An example of such a conventional wrist joint performance measuring device 9 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,711 entitled “PHYSIOLOGICAL EVALUATION AND EXERCISE SYSTEM”.
When the operation face 921 of the pivotal measurement table 92 is in a position facing upwards, a testee can stand in front of the base 91 and hooks the immobile member 931 with the web between the thumb and the index finger of the right hand. The testee uses four fingers (except the thumb) to hold the rotational member 932 and applies a force to rotate the rotational member 932 for measuring the flexion torque of the wrist joint of the right hand. Alternatively, the user can abut the rotational member 932 with the back of the four fingers and apply a force to rotate the rotational member 932 for measuring the extension torque of the wrist joint of the right hand. When the testee intends to test the left hand, the testee must move a small distance to a position on the front left side of the base 91, such that the testee can proceed with measurement of the flexion torque and the extension torque of the wrist joint of the left hand.
On the other hand, with reference to FIG. 2, when the operation face 921 of the pivotal measurement table 92 is in a position facing forwards, the immobile member 931 can be detached, the rotational member 932 can be replaced by a handle 933. The testee can sit in a chair on the front right side of the base 91, can hold the handle 933 with the right hand, and can apply a force to move the handle 933 in the counterclockwise direction or the clockwise direction for measuring the pronation torque or the supination torque of the wrist joint of the right hand. When it is desired to test the left hand, the testee must stand up and move the chair through a small distance to a position on the front left side of the base 91 for proceeding with measurement of the pronation torque or the supination torque of the wrist joint of the left hand.
However, during use of the conventional wrist joint performance measuring device 9, the upper limb, particularly the forearm, of the testee is not restrained, such that the testee cannot easily control the force to be applied by the wrist only, and the measurement result is often the combination of the forces resulting from cooperation of many joints and muscles of the upper limb, leading to inaccurate measurement results.
Furthermore, in use of the conventional wrist joint performance measuring device 9, the testee has to change the postures (standing or sitting) according to the test items and has to change the position to accommodate the conventional wrist joint performance measuring device 9, which is inconvenient to use. Furthermore, after the body of the testee is moved, it is difficult to ensure the hand of the testee in the best force-applying position, adversely affecting the measurement accuracy.
Thus, improvement to the conventional wrist joint performance measuring device is desired.